


city of stars

by kerbecos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Happy Ending, Gay Keith (Voltron), Infatuation, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, La La Land AU, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pianist!Keith, Theater!Lance, actor!lance, female and neutral pronouns for pidge, i wanted this but no one was writing it, jazz!keith, keith is quite confident, lance avoids his feelings at first, some cussing, the la la land au no one asked for, there are other characters too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerbecos/pseuds/kerbecos
Summary: "and i saw youstanding there, looking so beautifulin this shining city of stars"keith has a dream and lance has his own, they just find each other along the way





	city of stars

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to say that english is not my first language (i'm portuguese) so please excuse any mistakes, i will correct them later
> 
> hope you enjoy!x

As always, the traffic was terrific - this on a sarcastic way. Mixing the long wait inside the car along with the hot temperatures outside (and to add up to this crazy amazing mix, the air conditioner was broken).

"Yeah! It was crazy." Lance said, letting out a laugh "The way she spoke was amazing but weird at the same it. It was-it was uh-God damn it!" He cursed, picking up the script once again.

He re-read the words he often messed up, making sure that now they were well engraved on his brain. There would probably be a bunch of people that look like him at the audition, the characteristics were oddly specific (almost like Hollywood was trying to save itself). The audition wasn't until 4PM, which was after work, so he still had time to practice.

Someone started beeping at him which made him stop focusing, the line next to him now empty. The car that was behind Lance's was now next to him - it was old as hell, were things still being made for it? The guy inside the car lifted his hand from the wheel, as if he was telling Lance to move his ass in a very rude way. The 20-year old gave him the middle finger, watching the driver moving his way.

"Uh-yeah I should probably get going." He told himself, driving once again.

Lance rushed to the studios, parking on the nearest spot he could find. His boss was already annoyed that he usually arrived a few minutes late, but this time he arrived on time so she couldn't be mad. The coffee shop was located inside the studios, which meant he had a small access to that camera life he wished for.

The bell rang as he entered the small café, his boss looking at him and pointing at the clock (her finger lowered when she saw it was midday). He gave her a smile and went to the employee's room, putting his jacket there. Lance went to the balcony and hid the part of the script as under the counter so he could practice when he wasn't serving any costumers (as much as his boss didn't care, she allowed him to do that because it apparently gives a more movie-like vibe to the café - as if being inside the Warner Bros studios and next to a set used in wasn't enough already).

"Excuse me." A woman said, making Lance lift his head up and give her the best smile he could.

It was his favorite actress - and the first time meeting her. It made him actually smile.

"Yes, what can I do for you today madam?" 

"I was wondering - does this orange have vitamin C?" Elle Francis said, making Lance want to chuckle.

As far as he knew all oranges have vitamin C.

"Ah yes madam, it does have vitamin C."

Elle Francis smiled "Ah! Thank you so much, here's a 10 dollar tip." She said, giving him the money and walking out.

He watched as she walked outside, giving the orange to her daughter. She was in all of his favourite movies - she was an inspiring woman who managed to stay in school while educating two children and get several auditions. One day, if a bigger force allows him to, Lance wants to be as hard-working as she is.

His alarm rang, warning him about the audition.

"I'm leaving Sarah!" He said, grabbing the sheet of paper and his jacket "It's already past four."

His boss sent him off and he went against a costumer, leaving black coffee all over his white T-shirt. He sighed, apologizing to the man and running outside ot the audition room. It's like I guessed it, he thought as he put on the jacket, fucking brilliant. Luckly, the jacket was enough to hide his jacket.

"Lance McClain!" he heard as he sat down, just in time.

Lance got up and nodded at the woman. It was a small role for an episode on a TV crime series. He accepts auditioning for those though, all great actors started small.

"Hello Lance, my name is Juliet and he is Adam." The woman who called him said "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I have ever been." He said enthusiastically, he was actually very nervous.

"Alright, begin."

Lance took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he took his phone out so he could play the role. He started the conversation with the character, laughing sometimes and trying to look as comfortable as he could.

"Yeah, it was insane! The way she spoke was amazing but weird at the same time. It was fun to see." He chuckled, a long silence followed by it "What? And... have you told her, or are you doing it when you leave town?" Lance started fake crying "No, I'm happy for you. I swear. I just-"

"Excuse me." The assistant said, making her stop as a woman came into the room.

They spoke as Lance stood there awkwardly, not really sure of what to do. When the woman left he was ready to start again, but was stopped by the Director telling him it was good and they would call him later. He nodded and thanked them for their time, leaving the room and walking to the elevator. Two men walked in behind them, they had been auditioning (and Lance looked nothing like them).

He quickly got to his apartment, his roomates seemed to be home. Lance walked in and was soon greeted with cheers from the different rooms.

"How was the audition?" Pidge asked, sound coming out of their room.

"They'll call after." Lance said

Pft, calling later, he knew what that meant already.

"Aw buddy, you'll get it next time." Hunk said, standing in the living room in casual outwear.

"It's whatever, you know? The show isn't even that good."

He's lying, he freaking loves the show.

"We'll get you more auditions if you don't know of any." Pidge said, showing up on the room "I know about 4 of them that would be perfect for you."

Lance smiled fondly "Thanks Pidge."

"Anyways, go get ready we're almost leaving. I already picked your outfit."

"Ah thanks Hunk, but I'm not going to the party. I'm not in the mood."

"Shut up!" Pidge said, nudging him "We'll wait for you in the car, you know how long Hunk's car takes to start so you have plenty of time."

And with that they left.

Lance went to his room, taking off his dirty white shirt and putting it in the pile of clothes he would probably have to take care of very soon. He layed in bed and looked at the ceiling - was he not a good actor? He felt like a good actor, he managed to share the emotions his character was feeling (sometimes even feel them).

He needed to get his mind off of things, maybe he should go to that party after all.

But the party wasn't fun at all.

Besides the drunk women trying to get in bed with him and getting him drunk, there had been some good parts. Although, when he left, Hunk's car had been towed. They decided to spend the night at Matt's but since he had to wake up early on the next day he decided to walk home so he didn't disturb the others on the next morning.

Lance walked through the dark streets of Los Angeles, most of them were empty. He was wearing a dark orange shirt along with a black jacket. Lance sighed as he thought about the audition again, that audition and the ones before. He once got a role for a pasta commercial but they decided to drop it - then he saw it on TV but with another person.

He started hearing music coming from a well-hidden bar. It was a piano sound, playing soft notes. Lance entered, following the sound.

The boy stood on the entrance, looking at the pianist who sat in the middle of the room playing in a huge black piano. The man didn't enjoy it, it was obvious he hated being there - specially because they were cringy christmas songs.

Lance didn't move an inch, just stayed there. His heart started beating faster when the rythm suddenly changed - it wasn't a christmas song anymore, it was free-styling. Lance couldn't stop staring at him, he was beautiful, what he was doing was also beautiful. It felt so natural and breathtaking, the smile on the man's face change and he seemed really into it.

So into it that he only saw the manager calling him when he was finished.

The pianist looked at him with curious eyes, quickly giving all his attention to the manager. It seemed like a serious conversation and it was over soon.

He was walking in Lance's direction and the boy immedeatly started blushing. Oh God he's coming here, Lance thought as the man approached, he's talking to me he's- say something!

"Hey, I heard your music and-" the pianist didn't even give him a word, he only bumped his shoulder into Lance's without apologizing and ran out of the restaurant.

Lance chuckled, thinking that the man was an asshole and din't deserve the compliment he was going to give him if he was like that.

When he got home he went straight to bed, falling asleep immedeatly.


End file.
